The premise of the idea is to inhibit mobile communications from executing while driving only, and not block the use of the mobile communication device being used by others within the vehicle or when not moving or not in the vehicle. There are two context levels to this product. The first level is to disable the mobile communications device while the vehicle is moving. The second level is to determine if the mobile communications device is in the vicinity of the driver and if so, keep that mobile communications device disabled and reestablish communications for all other mobile communications devices unless they too are in the vicinity of the driver. The mobile communications device should function as normal when it is not moving or is not in a vehicle.